


Take What I Give You

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Ficlet, Fill: Orgasm Delay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter can be whatever age you want him to be, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: “Do you need Daddy to take care of you, baby?” Tony didn’t wait for Peter’s answer, just pulling his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and ignoring the wrecked, displeased sound Peter made at that. “Don’t worry. You just lie there just like that and keep those pretty legs of yours spread, sweetheart.”





	Take What I Give You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Another small little thing I did because I was bored! Hope you enjoy :) Keep in mind that Peter can be whatever age you want him to be!

“Daddyyy, pleeeaassseee.” Peter’s entire body trembled as he drew the last word out, a tinge of whine in his tone. They had been going at this for an hour, Tony bringing him close to the edge again and again before letting go and letting Peter cry and beg, hips thrusting upwards with the need to be touched. “Please.” He was so desperate, desperate for friction, for pleasure, for any sort of physical contact at this point.

Tony let out a laugh at Peter’s actions. He gripped Peter’s hip with a hand, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise, much to Peter’s pleasure. He _ did  _ like when he had Daddy’s marks on him. “Oh, baby.” Tony smiled meanly. “You look  _ so _ pretty when you’re all tied up like this for me.” He let his fingers lightly brush up Peter’s thigh, barely touching, clearly enjoying the way Peter squirmed and writhed. 

Peter let out a small groan and tucked his face into his arm.

“Ah, ah,” Tony tutted. “Let me see your pretty face, baby.” He tangled a hand in Peter’s hair, curling it into a fist to tighten his grip, and turned Peter’s face towards him. A smile continued to play on his lips, and he leaned inwards, close enough to brush his nose against Peter’s. 

Peter parted his lips, eyelashes fluttering at the effort of staying still. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, having Tony  _ so _ close to him yet  _ so _ far away. “Kiss, Daddy.”

Tony let out a low chuckle. “Needy baby,” he murmured before he let his lips brush against Peter’s. He dominated the kiss, not letting go of his grip on Peter’s curls. Finally, he pulled away, eyes dark with lust. “Mm. Taste so good, baby.”

Peter inhaled sharply. “Daddy,” he whined. He was  _ aching.  _ “Please, Daddy.”

Tony smiled and kissed him again. “What do you need, darling?” he murmured, finally releasing his hold. He let his hand trail down to Peter’s cheek, caressing it before he brushed two fingers against Peter’s pink, soft lips. 

Peter obediently took Tony’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and practically drooling with how needy he was. 

Tony made a pleased noise at that, and just enjoyed the sight for a few moments, letting Peter suck and get his fingers all nice and wet. “Pretty baby,” he commented softly, a smile pulling his lips upwards. “So desperate and needy.”

Peter whined.

“Do you need Daddy to take care of you, baby?” Tony didn’t wait for Peter’s answer, just pulling his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and ignoring the wrecked, displeased sound Peter made at that. “Don’t worry. You just lie there just like that and keep those pretty legs of yours spread, sweetheart.”

Peter threw his head back when Tony finally touched him, taking his cock into his hand and stroking up and down. 

“Feels good, baby, doesn’t it?”

Peter couldn’t even respond, just letting his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the pleasure that powerfully coursed through his body from head to toe. 

Tony laughed. “It  _ has  _ been a while since I let you come, hm?” He sounded far too pleased at that. “And you  _ were  _ very good for me today. But where would be the fun in giving in so easily, hm? Don’t you agree, baby?” 

“D-Daddy,” Peter moaned, thighs trembling and hair damp with sweat. “P-Please.”

“Mm, I knew we were on the same page.” Tony drew back, letting go once again, and Peter let out a noise that resembled a broken sob. 

_ “Please.”  _ Peter put every ounce of energy and desperation into that one word, knowing how much Tony liked it when he did that. “Please, Daddy. Please let me come. I’ll… I’ll do  _ anything.” _

“You’ll hush,” Tony informed him, letting his warm hand trail up from Peter’s thigh to his chest. He pinched Peter’s left nipple, making him gasp and buck. “And you’ll take what I give you. Isn’t that right?”

There was only one right answer to that.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr!](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
